Let's Go on Vacation
'''Let's Go on Vacation 'is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 19, 2009. Plot Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of monarch butterflies. Some monarch butterflies fly south for the winter, but Monty the Monarch Butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. BJ and Riff join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and his friends explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from delicious food, the arts, a butterfly dance parade to a piñata game. After seeing a group of monarch butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it, and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her monarch butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty, and the fiesta starts up once again. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) (cameo) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) (cameo) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Fernan (Shawn Denegre-Vaught) *Amorita (Paloma Renteria) *Grandfather (Raymond Rivera)﻿ *Mexican Dancers - Jackie Gonzales, Cristina Gonzales, Daniela Rodriguez, Roxanna Gutierrez Songs #Let's Go #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Like Autumn #Three Little Butterflies #What Should I Do? #Here We Go Again #Many Ways to Say Friend #The Things I Want to Do #Thinkety Think #You Might Like Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Me and My Family #Being Together #Best of Friends #When Tomorrow Comes #The Fiesta Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Kioko. **The first appearances of the Season 13 Barney and Baby Bop costumes. **The first appearance of Barney's Travel Book. **The first appearances of Fernan and Armorita. They would later make their last appearances in the shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico". *After not being used for eleven years, the song, "I Like Autumn" returns in this video, since [[Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party|''Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party]]. *During the song, "Here We Go Again", Barney jumps and you can see the bottom of his foot comes off a bit and see a shoe inside. *The shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico" was the first episode from Season 13 of Barney & Friends. *Production for this video took place in October 2008. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Let's Go Videos Category:2009